


Interrupted

by deathbyfandom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt:  when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more





	Interrupted

Farah hated waking up in hospitals, the sterile smell, the white lights, white everything, it all just made her a bit claustrophobic somehow. Left her itching to just get out of there. Even worse she felt like someone had used her as a pin cushion then crushed her just for fun. Which, considering how many times she had been shot, knocked out, and overall beaten up the past few days, made sense. But still, she had really hoped the hospital people would have done something to make it hurt less, or maybe this was it hurting less, in which case… wow. 

“Oh man, oh that hurts like a bitch!” Tina’s voice interrupted her thoughts, as she hobbled into the room. “Farah! You’re awake! How do you feel?”

“Awful.” Farah responded, then, after looking Tina up and down. “Should you be walking around?”

“Eeeeeehhhh maybe, maybe not, the doctors weren't clear.”

“They said you shouldn’t get out of bed, didn't they?”

Tina stared at her in a way that said ‘yes but I don’t intend to listen to them and you can’t stop me’, then sat down on the edge of Farah's bed. “Let's go back to talking about you, how are your various wounds, bruises, et cetera?”

“Painful.” Farah said.

“Mmmm, yeah I know, hurts doesn’t it? You know I never imagined being shot would hurt this much, like I know it’s meant to hurt but this is.. I mean it’s ridiculous, right?”

Farah nodded, wincing as she sat up. “How did we get here?”

“Todd drove us, hey uh I don't think you should be sitting up.” Tina awkwardly pushed on Farah’s shoulder.

“Where’d he go?” 

“Oh, Dirk came back from crazy land and they went to see Amanda and the Rowdy 3.”

“Right.”

They were both silent for a minute, watching eachother.

“Hey Farah-”

“Tina-”

“Sorry, you go.” Tina said, then, at Farah's look, added, “Mine wasn’t important.”

“Uh… ok, here goes nothing. I know we’ve only known each other for what? A few weeks? And I’m never usually this… forward. But, look, we both just nearly died, you know? So, I just feel like I need to say something. Tina, you're… I mean you're really cool, and you just, you make me feel so comfortable and-” Farah didn’t get any further because Tina interrupted her with a soft kiss.

And Farah melted, Tina was always a bundle of excitement, noise, and action, but she kissed so softly, her hands gently cradling Farah’s face. It only lasted a second before she pulled back.

“Wow… uh, hey, I'm sorry, are you sure you-”

Farah laughed softly, pulling Tina in for another kiss in reply. This time she wound her fingers into Tina’s hair and pulled her closer. Tina made a quiet noise in the back of her throat and shifted so she was on the bed, pressed against Farah. Farah didn’t think she had ever kissed someone like this, so slow and gentle, like they had all the time in the world together, like there was nothing to prove. 

“So uh, I interrupted you.” Tina said quietly, still close enough that Farah could feel her breath.

“I didn’t mind.”

“Hmm, you were saying some pretty nice things though, I think you should finish.”

Farah laughed and shifted so she could look into Tina’s eyes, slipping an arm around her waist. “Sure, all I was going to say was, you’re really great and I really, really like you, and I was hoping you would agree to go out with me some time.”

“I suppose that would be alright.” Tina teased, before leaning in to kiss Farah again.

Farah sighed into the kiss and pulled Tina impossibly closer, for the first time in a year she felt normal. Sure she was lying in a hospital bed full of bullet wounds, but she was kissing a pretty girl and she had a date with said girl, and she thought that maybe she could get used to this. Maybe she could have a girlfriend, a steady relationship, a life outside of her job, which, now that she thought about it, she had never really had before.

“Hey, so, how many worlds do you think there are? Like if crazy land exist there have gotta be others right? Can Todd’s sister go back and forth through those too?” Tina asked, pulling away and resting her head on Farah’s chest.

“Mmmm I’m not sure, what do you think they’d be like?” Farah asked, threading her fingers into Tina’s hair and smiling as Tina excitedly began to talk about the possibilities. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally trying to finish the prompts that have been sitting in my askbox for like 10 months, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @bi-tinatevetino


End file.
